Contest
by blueeyes67
Summary: Its a contest!  Please check it out and join!


Hello this is as you should know is a contest I hope everyone will try and join in on. Now my ideas are mine and are not open to anyone else you join contest by reviewing and or PM me. :) Any who where to start!

Well first off, the rules. I must imply them even though rules are so boring!

No copying anyone's ideas.

Duplicates of any plot line will not count (make it original).

Must be created of my prompt.

Written in English since I speak no other langue's.

Have fun!

Secondly Directions. Again, blah.

I will write a prompt on my story page(this one).

You will message or reviews letting me know you joined.

Will PM your story if you don't want to share it with anyone or let me know by review telling me you posted it and what its name so I can locate it correctly.

When and if you decide to post it, it must say its blueeyes67's prompt and your entering the challenge contest.

Lastly this week-end's prompt! Yay!

From the movie Prom have

The goody goody girl Nova- as Rachel

The True Believer

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

We all know the type...the straight-A student and head of the Prom Committee who makes it all look so easy-possibly because she is a perfectionist who pays obsessive attention to detail in everything she does. Nova is a born pleaser and rule abider who loves her family and wants them to be proud of her. She is passionate about every project she undertakes...but just can't seem to see beauty in imperfection.

The bad boy Jesse- as Puck

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

The Outsider  
>Jesse is fiercely independent and lives by his own rules. His hardened exterior and "bad-boy" persona give him a definite anti-establishment vibe. Working to help his mother support the family eats up his free time, so making friends and participating in high school activities-especially Prom-are way down on his list. Jesse is a teen trapped in an adult life-what or who will it take to bust him out?<p>

The Jerk Tyler – as Finn

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

Less Than Perfect Prom King

Tyler has it all going on and then some. He is the most popular guy at Brookside High-charismatic, good looking, captain of the Lacrosse team-adored by all. Alongside Jordan, he is one half of the picture-perfect high school couple...but looks can be deceiving.

The Perfect supposed to be Jordan - as Quinn

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

Born to Be Prom Queen

Oh, to be Jordan... the most popular girl in school! There's no question she was born to be prom queen and wind up with the hottest guy in school ;one look at her will tell you that. But Jordan will soon find herself forced to go beyond her comfort zone and find out who she really is...and what she is really made of.

The new girl Simone- as Santana

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

The Fresh Face

Simone is the girl next door. Beautiful, friendly and accessible, Simone has no agenda-she is free-spirited and approaches life with an open innocence, appreciating the moment. Somehow this outwardly-and-inwardly beautiful girl has flown undetected under the teen-guy radar...until now.

The cutest couple like ever Mei Kwan & Justin Wexler- as Tina and Mike

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

The Perfect Couple

Mei is a playfully artistic and stylish senior who has had a long, loving relationship with Justin-a sweet, smart guy who is an understanding, attentive and all-around great partner. They are the perfect couple for all the right reasons. Although Mei thrives on the security of her established relationship, a part of her yearns to experience what lies ahead and discover her own individuality. Their relationship is tested when a secret that could impact their future comes between them.

Puppy Love Lucas- as Matt

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

The Love-struck Sophomore

Sophomore Lucas is an indie rock geek just about to learn how to balance friendship with love. Lucas tries to stay connected with his best friend Corey while following his heart-which is headed straight for Simone. Lucas doggedly persists in his attempts to get Simone's attention, often enlisting Corey's help, but he lacks the inner confidence to express how he feels.

Music Lover Corey- as Artie

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

For Corey, life is all about friendship. And that's not a bad thing. Lost in a world of music, he isn't growing up as fast as best friend Lucas and is not ready yet for the real world that awaits after graduation...but that doesn't stop him from trying to help Lucas get the girl of his dreams.

The Idiot Brandon- as Jesse

(Just inside info on the characters below not need if you saw the movie)

Ivy Leaguer-in-the-making Brandon is Nova's picture-perfect guy. She believes she is destined to be with him-her parents think so too. But Brandon may not be the heartthrob Nova thinks he is...and thinks she wants.

Or you can do the other Prompt which is what really happen while Puck and Rachel were practicing for their performance of Need you Now? What really went on between Sam and Quinn when Sam left? Did he say good-bye?

Thank you all! Oh and for your prize I add your own character in a new or previous story of mine and you get declared winner.:) Or you can totally win just for the Fun of it.:) Oh yeah Due: The tenth of October 2011.


End file.
